


hopeless elation (with years to go by).

by 1roomdisco



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Awkward First Times, Camboy Wonpil, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prom, Sex Toys, chapter summary updated on INDEX page, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: chapter 15: chat fic in which wonpil is a sad gay and sungjin-sunbae is so hot. feat. established!JJP.all chapters are unrelated unless stated.7/18: thank you so much for 4k hits askdfasdf.





	1. INDEX

 

 

 

1\. INDEX

2. [ok imagine sungjin and wonpil as friends with benefits and they have never kissed each other while doing it due to some unspoken rule but suddenly one day one of them kissed the other unconsciously.](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com/post/161829928694/ok-imagine-sungjin-and-wonpil-as-friends-with)

3\. [ok another one: wonpil is an underground producer/songwriter and one day he gets a req from the famous singer sungjin to collab and he cant stop fangirling whenever they have to meet but wait is that his name scribbled endlessly on sj's notebook?](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com/post/161853777049/ok-another-one-wonpil-is-an-underground)

4\. [But imagine a sungpil high school au where sungjin is the class president and gets pissed off at anything that wonpil does but then---](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com/post/161950407174/but-imagine-a-sungpil-high-school-au-where-sungjin)

5. [in which wonpil was locked in a dark closet.](http://6ungjin.tumblr.com/post/162204620229/i-swear-yall-love-playing-wonpil-dirty)

6\. [omg can we get a harry potter au? cz i feel like Wonpil would make the cutest hufflepuff ever who has an obsession with cute plants, and ofc what's the best way to ask him out except gifting an adorable smol cactus when you're an emotionally constipated slytherin named sungjin!](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com/post/162398038959/omg-can-we-get-a-harry-potter-au-cz-i-feel-like)

7\. [Can you write something about Wonpil being scared of thunder but there's currently a thunderstorm going on and he accidentally texts Sungjin whom he secretly has a crush on](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com/post/162941411369/can-you-write-something-about-wonpil-being-scared).

8\. [au based of that one Jae tweet bout those two smol cute animals (i dunno wat r those tbh) where he says that's exactly how Dowoon and Wonpil are like in the dorm. But with Sungjin wanting to join in but it's more of him wanting to kick Dowoon then join in!](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com/post/163288542784/au-based-of-that-one-jae-tweet-bout-those-two-smol)

9\. [Sequel to the thunderstorm au(?) So.. the thunderstorm doesn't seem to stop and is getting stronger. While talking to Sungjin Wonpil doesn't even notice it but suddenly an extremely loud thunder is heard. Being afraid of it Wonpil jumps and now maybe wants to crawl into a hole (because he just revealed his biggest fear to his oh so cool crush and also because, you know, there's still a thunderstorm going on).](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com/post/164351460189/sequel-to-the-thunderstorm-au-so-the)

10\. [Can you write a sungpil highschool au where Sungjin wants to ask Wonpil to go to prom with him.](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com/post/164578918729/can-you-write-a-sungpil-highschool-au-where)

11\. [Wonpil gets injured due to a fan, and sungJin's reaction.](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com/post/165279898709/wonpil-gets-injured-due-to-a-fan-and-sungjins)

12\. [ABO Sungpil where Beta Wonpil wishes he could be an Omega despite the disadvantages because as head of pack Sungjin can have as many mates as he wish for fertility reason. ofc the soft Alpha gonna assure wonpiri that he only wants one cutie patootie in his life. Turn out Wonpil is a late bloomer Omega and he regrets so bad because they could not keep their hands off each other now (heat sex yes?) also jealous sungjin and wonpil being oblivious of how attractive he is even as Beta (so long gosh).](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com/post/165763420244/abo-sungpil-where-beta-wonpil-wishes-he-could-be) 

13\. C A M B O Y WONPIL FEATURING MARK TUAN.

14\. fumbling high school sex.

15\. chat fic. wonpil is a sad gay and sungjin-sunbae is so hot feat. established!JJP.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. friends with benefits (M)

 

maybe it’s sungjin sucking wonpil’s dick for the first time ever because their arrangement was never all about sungjin’s mouth going anywhere near wonpil’s dick; mostly because wonpil was sungjin’s first guy fling while sungjin wasn’t wonpil’s first. oh, no.

maybe it’s the view of sungjin’s bobbing head that wonpil sees from above as he writhes underneath sungjin’s ministrations, because sungjin works magic with his thick fingers inside of him, stretching and exploring, only hitting the bundle of nerve that makes wonpil’s whole body jerks after wonpil spreads his skinny legs wider, lifting them up a little to get his cock deeper in sungjin’s throat.

maybe its’s because the dorm is quiet. the rest of the members have a radio schedule with the manager hyung the day sungjin went back home from the jungle; looking tanner, thinner, smelling like generic soap and shampoo because he had to shower at SBS building for filming one last goodbye scene and once he showered again with his favorite body wash and shampoo, he came straight to wonpil and dowoon’s room, pinning wonpil’s to his bed and whispering repeated  _i missed you._

maybe it’s because the dorm is quiet. wonpil stutters at the older man to  _stop, stop please, hyung,_  or else he’s going to come and then sungjin stops with a loud, nasty slurp and he teases wonpil who’s flushing bright red at that.

maybe it’s because sungjin had really missed wonpil during his time at the jungle, because they’re not supposed to be kissing. sungjin is not supposed to press demanding kisses that took wonpil by surprise because they never did, not even once, ever since they started this after a drunken night resulting in wonpil groping sungjin right under V live’s cameras, months ago. they’re not supposed to be kissing, yet here they are; wonpil’s hard, naked cock pressing against sungjin’s hard, clothed cock, with his wet hole clenching around nothing and sungjin’s strong hands holding the back of his sweaty knees, maneuvering his skinny legs higher to accommodate his build in between.

wonpil moans, slobbering, blunt nails scratching the cotton of sungjin’s loose t-shirt as sungjin pulls down his boxer shorts just enough to take out his cock and finally, finally putting the head in.

a week.

it’s been a week.

“fuck, wonpil-ah,” sungjin sighs once he’s in to the hilt. his eyes are closed and his shoulders are tensed as he gives an experimental thrust of his hips. “ _fuck_. i missed you so much.”

wonpil smiles, holds him tighter, and presses a chaste kiss to the corner of sungjin’s mouth before replying with a quiet  _you have no idea, sungjin-hyung._

 

 

 

 

 


	3. non-famous!AU

 

working with south korea’s hottest soloist park sungjin has been nothing but an  _experience_ , mostly because wonpil might be a little bit over the moon by the fact that he’s sharing the same  _breathing_  space with the man himself; the man who cannot function in the morning without his overly sweet caramel macchiato and whose thick busan accent is difficult to comprehend at times when he’s excited with the new arrangement wonpil added to their very first collaboration song.

but to think that the park sungjin could turn beet red like this? wonpil  _would never_  dare, mostly because he’s always been the quickest to grin like a fool whenever sungjin so much pays the slightest attention to him.

“umm.” wonpil hums. he can’t help it. so what if sungjin thinks that he’s being too transparent after  _all_  the laughter wonpil had not faked for his lame jokes anyway? him smiling from ear to ear because of something that’s entirely out of his expectation should be the understatement of the century.

“um, hi. sorry, didn’t mean to surprise you.” wonpil knows from the warmth emanating on his cheeks that he’s in no better condition than the older man. wonpil bites his bottom lip, shrugging off his canvas tote bag before taking a seat next to sungjin on an unoccupied chair.

who visibly  _flinches_  and moves his left elbow, arm, his whole body, to block wonpil’s sight on his battered notebook.

“y-yeah, hi! hi, i mean. hi. you’re… you’re early, wonpil-sshi,” he says, and his gulp sounds so loud inside the empty recording studio.

“i had a bad dream, so i couldn’t go back to sleep.” wonpil smiles, giddy, already forgetting about him free-falling from the edge of a cliff, down down to a nothingness. “how are you?” he asks instead, because the last time they had a meeting over the final arrangement was last week, before sungjin had to promote for a couple of days at osaka.

“great,” sungjin licks his lips, “neat.”

wonpil nods.

the clock ticks.

no one looks at the other.

“y’know, i’ve got somethin’ for ya,” sungjin mumbles, oh so smoothly sweeping down his notebook to his opened backpack underneath the mixing table. he rummages through something and presents wonpil with a huge plastic bag.

“for me?” wonpil asks, his smile never fades. he reads the label, and pulls out a black, bomber jacket with a fusion of tiger and skull graphic embroidered on the back. it looks cool and expensive. there’s also a black scarf from the same brand, and a small takoyaki phone strap.

“i hope you like it.” sungjin adds, seemingly getting a hold of himself because his smile is finally there on his handsome face.

“i do! thank you so much!” wonpil beams, and sungjin laughs, relieved.

“have you eaten sumting? i brought lotsa snacks from osaka,” he continues, getting up to walk to the grey sofa where another plastic bag is sitting. “you like matcha, right? have you ever been to japan? such a matcha heaven. we should go sometime.”

if sungjin  _thought_  that wonpil didn’t hear him because of the rustling of the plastic bag, he’s so, so wrong.

“i’m fine going to the seafood jjampong place you told me is the best in whole busan for our first date,” wonpil says, because two can play a game. he can be nonchalant, too. “then you can take me to japan.”

there’s a pause.

and then, “thought you dun eat seafood?” comes from sungjin who tosses a pack of what looks like high quality mochi to wonpil’s lap.

“who doesn’t eat seafood?” wonpil encounters back with another smile because sungjin remembers an anecdote he said ages ago. he eats seafood. he loves busan and the sea and the man in front of him.

“fair enough.” shrugging, sungjin plops down on the grey sofa and takes a packet of chips. he mutters  _i missed you, wonpil-sshi_  as he tears open the plastic and wonpil didn’t get his acknowledgment as ‘the man with the golden ears in the indie k-music industry’ for nothing, because he hears everything, just like how he saw his name, both in hangul and roman alphabet, written in various sizes in sungjin’s notebook.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. high school AU

"everyone!" sungjin has to raise his voice because the girls are already screaming, thanks to the silly idea of their resident instagram ulzzang opening a kissing booth for the school's annual spring festival.

the boys, though. they’re whooping out loud because they think they’re going to have much less work with wonpil—said resident instagram ulzzang who has a stark twenty thousand followers—opening a  _solo_  kissing booth for the event that will be held in the next four weeks time. they’re so sure they’re going to win over class 3-3 and their rumored japanese maid cafe concept.

“everyone, thank you for the input,” sungjin says, activating his class president persona by scanning the whole room to make everyone feel like they’re being taken seriously. he  _was_  taking them seriously until jaehyung, the transfer student from california, suggested the silly idea. “but! any other concept aside from sacrificing wonpil?” he asks, trying not to sound like he’s totally, honestly truly, opposed to the possible shenanigan.

“i don’t mind~” but of course, there will always be that one classmate who feeds on attention people are giving them, either by making a scene at any given time or just being a general flower boy whose beauty is adored by the whole school, including teachers and cafeteria staffs, the underclassmen and the school night guards, but not necessarily sungjin.

oh no.

“ha.” sungjin forces a smile at wonpil’s direction, who’s looking at him with his cute crossed eyes and cute, satisfied smile. sungjin might be indifferent about a certain kim wonpil, but he’s not blind. “sure you don’t. anyway, alright. i’ll take kissing booth to consideration, yeah? if you have another exciting concept, please feel free to say so on our group chat. that’s it for today, guys, see you tomorrow.”

his classmates’ faux obedient  _yeeesssss~_  is echoing through the room and sungjin nods, dismissing them. he gathers his things, cleans the board, sneezes because of the dust, and jumps when he turns around because wonpil is right on his personal space.

“ _dude_.” sungjin grunts, but he can’t hide his smile when wonpil apologizes cutely. “what?”

“nothing, let’s get bubble tea before we go.”

it’s thursday. they happen to attend the same prestigious cram school together and it’s been an unspoken rule for them to go there together every thursdays.

this is a first though. wonpil asking him to hang out before, that is. usually they go straight there and split up; sungjin with his books and wonpil with his other friends from different schools.

 

* * *

 

“must you did that?”

“did what?”

sungjin nods his head to the direction of wonpil’s matcha flavored milk tea with extra boba and egg pudding for free.

wonpil pouts. “don’t judge me! why  _didn’t you_  take her offer for extra grass jelly?” his cheeks are puffing as he chews on the tapioca balls and its sweet pudding friend.

sungjin rolls his eyes. it happens all the time. wonpil knows he’s got the face that will make girls, younger or older, swoon once he sends them a smile. and that fact is often used to get free extra something for his foods or drinks or makeups (sungjin has seen it once when he accompanied wonpil to buy a facewash). sungjin is not envious in nature, he’s content with his no-nonsense, class president persona—but sometimes what wonpil unconsciously does by nature just annoyed him.

“didn’t want her to get scolded,” sungjin answers, “she might be because she gave you something extra for free.”

“aww!” wonpil shoves sungjin’s shoulders with his tiny hand. the motion doesn’t impact sungjin in the slightest, and in the end wonpil ignores sungjin until they reach the cram school and he keeps ignoring him during the break, and he’s still ignoring him as they wait for the bus.

sungjin sighs. it’s his fault. he didn’t mean to word it like that, before. that was mean. he shouldn’t have belittling wonpil for what his face could do. today hasn’t been the greatest. first the silly kissing booth idea, and now this. ugh!

sungjin takes out his phone. he searches for wonpil’s name on kakaotalk—“wonpil-ie” as wonpil himself typed it to sungjin’s phone book years ago—and sends a chat that says,

**Look at me.**

wonpil does, just seconds later, turning his whole body to look at sungjin who’s sitting three rows behind him on the back of the bus. he’s glaring, but he still looks the cutest like that, and sungjin pats the empty space next to him.

wonpil scoffs.

sungjin gapes.

his phone is buzzing and then he reads a reply from wonpil that says,

**no u come HERE (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻**

sungjin does, as fast as lightning, and it’s warm where their arms and thighs touch as they sit in silence for the rest of their journey.

“i’ll walk you home,” sungjin says in a hurry as they’re about to part ways after getting off at their bus stop. wonpil’s home is on the west side, whereas sungjin’s is on the east. aside from going together to their cram school, they don’t really go back and forth to school as a duo despite taking the same bus everyday.

“no, thanks.” wonpil huffs, heaving his backpack higher on his narrow shoulders as he starts walking away from sungjin.

“i’ll treat you bubble tea tomorrow.” sungjin has longer legs, so he can catch up in no time but what he just said backfires because wonpil—cute, instagram ulzzang kim wonpil—actually makes a face that screams  _are you stupid??_  at class president sungjin, who can’t be stupid because he’s the top 3 at school and he leads twenty nine teenagers—

 _right_.

jihyo was right when she broke up with him. what was it again? the adjective she used?

insensitive.

…

fuck.

“i’m sorry,” sungjin blurts out, probably panicking a little because they’re about to arrive at wonpil’s house. “um, i’m so sorry. please forgive me?” he goes for wonpil’s tiny left hand, intending to stop him from walking, and frowns because there’s a spark of electricity running through his blood when their skin touches.

wonpil mimics his frowning, and stops on his tracks.

sungjin doesn’t let go. he takes wonpil’s tinier hands and squeezes them and maybe it’s the street lamp casting a melancholic fluorescent halo on top of wonpil’s black hair, creating flattering shadows that turn wonpil’s face into art as he looks up, confused, at sungjin’s uncharacteristic skinship.

maybe it’s all that or nothing at all, because sungjin finds himself stuttering,

“d-don’t do that.”

“do what?”

“volunteering at kissing booth. i—i will think of something even better than japanese maid cafe. i promise. just. don’t.  _please_.”

wonpil has the cutest crossed eyes in the history of mankind, that much sungjin can admit, and those eyes are beaming happily as wonpil smiles, wide, at the end of sungjin’s blabbering speech.

“okay!” wonpil nods cutely, and he’s squeezing sungjin’s hands back.

“okay you won’t do the kissing booth?” sungjin doesn’t know why he’s whispering, but at least wonpil is nodding again.

they both blink, make one final eye contact, and suddenly wonpil is throwing his skinny arms around sungjin’s shoulders and pressing an innocent, close-mouthed kiss against sungjin’s lips. he’s tiptoeing; his weight is completely at sungjin’s mercy so sungjin holds onto wonpil’s narrow waist.

they’re still hugging when wonpil ends their kiss with a loud  _mmmuach_  and a blinding smile like he’s won something. their matching heartbeats are deafening.

“i said okay, but from now on only  _i_  get to kiss you, park sungjin.” wonpil declares it in such a cute way sungjin has to agree immediately. “and you have to walk me home everyday.”

“i will.”

“sit next to me at cram school.”

“alright.”

“watch wonder woman with me on saturday, and have a lunch date after that.”

sungjin raises one eyebrow at the smooth courting and braves himself to press another innocent, close-mouthed kiss to wonpil’s lips.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. INDEX

 

wonpil is not stupid.

he decides to ignore them right after the camera is turned off; not even bothering to plaster a fake smile or the usual cute pout everyone always, always dismisses anyway. he grits his teeth and struts pass manager-hyung, playing deaf as dowoon calls his name. if he concentrates enough he might have heard a hint of genuine worry from the younger man, but whatever.

he doesn’t know where their van is parked, so when he reaches the exit door, all alone, he puts on his earphones and blasting out the latest release from blackpink. the universal _leave me alone_ gesture should fend off their same old apology.

except that dowoon is not stupid either.

“wonpil-hyung,” dowoon says, low and full of regret. “please don’t turn your back on me.”

sure they fight, not all the time although there were times when they had invinsible tension hanging in the air, suffocating them because no one actually knew how to apologize first their manager-hyung had to intervene. their fight is as seldom as wonpil losing his smile, and from dowoon’s awkward bribe in the form of a bottle of banana milk, it’s safe to say that neither party knows how to act; those who played the prank on him and himself, who lost his smile once the camera was turned off.

it was fun the first few seconds. wonpil had figured it wouldn’t last that long and at least the light was on. but then someone really used their power to hold the door and brian had said, probably genuinely worried, _oh wonpil’s scared of the dark though?_ and someone flicked the light off and wonpil, if he wasn’t too self-conscious that they were filming for day6 TV and the people of korea, at least those who are capable of mean comments, wasn’t that _mean_ to a public figure’s choice of handling a scary situation—well, wonpil would have punched someone and screamed because he really, _really_ hates darkness.

dowoon is shoving the banana milk to wonpil’s crossed arms. as he understands that wonpil is not going to budge, he plucks the straw in and puts the bottle in the front pocket of wonpil’s shirt.

wonpil snorts. he slaps dowoon’s hand gently to take the bottle and hides his smile by sipping his favorite drink.

“i’m so sorry,” dowoon whines, activating his maknae mode. he’s not one to initiate skinship but he always makes an exception when it comes to wonpil; he slips one warm arm to wonpil’s and squeezes. “i promise i won’t do that again.” he says, matter-of-factly, instead of blaming whoever had the grand idea back then.

wonpil hums. “you won’t do what again, exactly?”

“locking you in a dark closet.”

“good.”

“oi, wonpil-ah,” jaehyung comes with his mild vanilla scent that will always be distinguishable, and seconds later wonpil gets pinched on his chin by said mild vanilla scented man. “i didn’t participate, yeah? i just watched like an idiot. i’m sorry.”

wonpil fakes a scoff. so typical of his totally american hyung; even his apology sounds so _nonchalant_. wonpil can do a more dramatic approach from jaehyung, but, eh, it’s sweet enough.

dowoon asks for a sip of the banana milk and wonpil gives what’s left (half) for him as they wait for the rest to join them. brian is running when he appears, holding a bottle of banana milk and looking dejected as dowoon gives him a mehrong because it was too late for him, followed by their manager-hyung who pats wonpil’s head before he goes to fetch their van.

sungjin just laughs at brian’s misery and volunteers to drink the banana milk because he’s thirsty.

 

* * *

 

 

wonpil would like to think that sungjin is not stupid.

sungjin is not talking to him during their ride home, and he dibs shower first, getting out of it with his black hair wet and skin flushed; a small towel hanging off his neck. wonpil averts his gaze and demands pizza as their late night snack, because everyone should listen to him after what they’ve done.

(also a little bit because sungjin is not a big fan of pizza.)

they watch the newest episode of 1 night 2 days after ordering pizza, and manager-hyung says that he’s been in touch with weekly idol’s PD to get them a time slot for their july comeback, noting that sungjin was hilarious when he went there alone.

the pizza comes with a free coke, but nobody is touching it. soon the slices are gone and manager-hyung puts the freebie in the fridge, and they call it a day.

sungjin still hasn’t talked to him.

huffing, wonpil climbs his bunk bed to get his pillows, having abruptly decided to sleep in the living room, too upset to care about the leader who obviously doesn’t care about him. he yelps when sungjin asks,

“what are you doing?” with his stupid, loud satoori.

wonpil puts one hand to his palpitating chest and puts more venom on his glare.

sungjin frowns. he closes their shared room’s door and runs his fat fingers against his damp, silky hair.

“what’s with the attitude?” sungjin asks again, softer this time, like he realizes coming on wonpil won’t do him any good.

 _meh_. too late.

“i’m sleeping in the living room.”

“really? why?”

“ _really_ , hyung?”

wonpil resists the urge to pillow slap the older man as he stomps to the door, only to get blocked by sungjin’s annoyingly broad and firm body.

“wait,” sungjin clears his throat, “were you really mad?” and he looks so comical with his widened eyes and the big lump he calls a nose and how he’s _thisclose_ to wonpil’s space; smelling like his green tea body wash and their shared fabric softener they bulk buy on sale last month.

wonpil hates himself.

“move or i will kiss you,” he mumbles, hopefully _angrily_ enough it sounds like a threat, and headbutts sungjin’s annoyingly broad and firm chest. sungjin doesn’t budge, and wonpil swings his arms to pillow slap him but goes pliant like a jelly as sungjin frames his face with his big, big hands and kisses him like he never said he _despises_ wonpil’s aegyo the most.

sungjin kisses him _deep_ wonpil can taste his green tea mouthwash, but it’s over way too soon.

they separate with a loud smack and wonpil on his tippy toes, arms around sungjin’s annoyingly broad shoulders. sungjin’s big, big hands are resting on wonpil’s lower back and his thumbs are slipping inside dowoon’s black t-shirt that he stole—which is at least a size bigger—caressing the juts of his hipbones, sending sparks of arousal all over his skin.

their eyes meet.

wonpil gasps as he’s being lifted off the ground and thrown to sungjin’s neat bed, oofing when he gets air knocked out of him and smiling when sungjin is on him in that instance.

this is new.

wonpil fooled around with boys before, mostly just drunk making out at the dimly lit clubs or accepting drinks from older men back when he was still a trainee, usually together with jinyoung, whom he made out with _once_ just because they liked the attention from the girls a little bit too much.

but this? letting another man grinding on top of him with a clear intention to satisfy their carnal desire? this is new because a) he’s truly sober, and b) it’s sungjin, the one who has been actively avoiding his aegyo for _years_.

“i’ve never—” wonpil moans, and giggles at sungjin’s comically widened eyes. “i mean, only with girls.”

sungjin sighs. he’s already sweating. “yeah, same.” he presses a kiss to the back of wonpil’s left ear and whispers, “i’ll take care of you. i’m so sorry.”

 

 

 

 

 


	6. hogwarts!AU

 

 

 

two weeks into triwizard tournament, wonpil is losing the joy he had for the strange plant someone gave to him as a gift; instead of the supposedly [blooming red petals](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b6/49/bb/b649bbf0a05f89613b87680003612452.jpg) he’d been anticipating since he first got the mysteriously delivered plant about a month ago, the strange plant’s tiny stems had turned brown and woody and the petals shrunk dramatically.

“oh, hyung, i’m so sorry.” dowoon says, touching the white ceramic pot. they’re having their lunch by the great lake after raiding the kitchen with wonpil’s half-hearted yet still irresistible charm that house elves love. brian will join them in about half an hour after his potions class.

ah. what a waste of such nice weather! wonpil can’t seem to enjoy the sun even though he’s got the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows and his tie loosened and his toes wriggling free out in the open.

“i know,” wonpil pouts. he chews on the turkey sausage and wonders what went wrong. he had religiously watered it and changed the fertilizer every week.

“cheer up, we’re about to experience our first yule ball ever,” dowoon holds up a piece of kimchi, offering it to wonpil who glomps it without a second thought. dowoon makes a delighted sound. “are you going to have the last kimbap?”

“no, go ahead.” wonpil sniffs, taking a swig of water and choking a little when loud giggles are echoing through the usually quiet surrounding.

“wow, it’s our rep park sungjin,” dowoon hums after taking a glance at the source of the commotion. wonpil looks up and sees the sixth year slytherin who got chosen as hogwarts representative for the triwizard tournament. the nice weather is really captivating even the currently hottest boy of their school; park sungjin is one of the very gifted muggle-born slytherins, always staying on top of his class and received the highest O.W.L.’s scores for transfiguration, defence against the dark arts, and potions last year. rumor has it, he only put his name in the goblet of fire because he lost a bet to his comrade park jaehyung, another sixth year muggle-born slytherin, who’s walking beside him right now.

“wonpil-hyung, do you know him or something? because he’s heading our way.” dowoon whisper-talks, and then clearing his throat and wiping his mouth with a napkin.

wonpil blinks. a group of ravenclaw girls who are seated not far from them are looking their way, or at a particular park sungjin, whose black hair is swept away by the wind. and with how his robe complimented his broad shoulders and the fact that green and silver look good on him, he looks like the heartthrob from witch weekly some underclassmen girls left behind in the hufflepuff common room.

wonpil answers dowoon’s question— _no, i don’t know him_ —but he gets cut off by park sungjin’s simple yet weirdly heart-fluttering,

“hi.”

“um.” wonpil puts down his fork. “hi?”

upon thisclose, it’s clear that park sungjin is not that tall, especially compared to park jaehyung, who’s asking dowoon like he’s bored already,

“what are you having, kid?”

dowoon frowns. cutely. that was really unexpected anyway. “turkey sausage.”

park jaehyung shakes his head. “nah, thanks.”

“i have apple pie.” dowoon tilts his head, pointing to the said food and that gets park jaehyung to invite himself sitting on the edge of the picnic blanket.

“that’s more like it.”

wonpil smiles when park jaehyung nods at him.

“may i?”

wonpil scoots over to give space for park sungjin to sit next to him. he smells like green tea and he radiates warmth as their shoulders brush against each other.

park jaehyung has started eating dowoon’s apple pie in silent, staring, determinedly, to the great lake. dowoon raises his eyebrows and widens his eyes at wonpil, and wonpil doesn’t get to answer because park sungjin is asking him a question.

“did you at least like it?”

“what?”

park sungjin nods towards the dead strange plant and wonpil almost squeaks at the realization that it was the hottest boy in school who gave him the cute but still dead strange plant!

dowoon has his mouth hanging open and park jaehyung is actually grinning. to the great lake.

oh my god!

wonpil  _knows_  he’s flushing red and it’s too late to try to hide it. he clasps his hands and scrunches his nose, guilt and surprise are written on his face. he goes to sit on his knees and park sungjin laughs at that.

“it’s okay, should have given you flowers to grow.” he’s got a big nose and pretty eyes, wonpil notices. “anyway, i’m park sungjin. sixth year student from slytherin. that’s park jaehyung, same grade and house.”

park sung—no,  _sungjin_ , holds out his hand for a handshake a tad bit too late because a) wonpil, just like the whole school, already knew who he is, and b) he exposed himself oh so nonchalantly like wonpil wasn’t over the moon the first few days after he found out someone had thought fondly of him! the strange plant came with a ribbon and muggle manufactured chocolate! wonpil  _loves_  chocolate and anything that rhymes with plant, strange or not!

“kim wonpil, fifth year. hufflepuff,” wonpil takes sungjin’s hand and bites his bottom lip or else he’s going to  _swoon_. “that’s yoon dowoon, fourth year from gryffindor.”

sungjin smiles to dowoon and dowoon has his ugly, fake laugh that makes jaehyung laughs wholeheartedly.

“you both are cute,” sungjin mumbles, nods to the ravenclaw girls who wave at him, and asks the blue, blue sky, “have you got a date for yule ball?”

 

 

 


	7. thunderstorm!AU

 

 

 

(9:19 pm)

**to: aegi**

Yoon Dowoon whr r u??

 

(9:23 pm)

_from: aegi_

hyung sorry im at hyuks. assignment due 2mrw. prolly gonna stay bc of the thunderstorm. 

 

(9:23 pm)

_from: aegi_

u ok hyung? i still have snickers in my top drawer if ur hungry.

 

(9:24 pm)

**to: aegi**

T___T Ahh I don’t think I can even sleep??

 

(9:25 pm)

**to: aegi**

tHunderstorm is scary…

 

(9:37 pm)

_from: aegi_

so sry hyung. u can crash in jae and brian hyungs room?

 

(9:38 pm)

**to: aegi**

I texted them n they said they’re stuck at the library. I think the whole dorm is. I’m in the kitchen rn making Nutella sandwich.

 

(9:39 pm)

_from: aegi_

ok that sucks. sry hyung.

 

(9:39 pm)

**to: aegi**

It’s ok. I’ll leave you to work. Fighting!

 

(9:50 pm)

_from: aegi_

thnks hyung, hyuk said hi. see u 2mrw!!!

 

wonpil pouts. none of them, not even brian who’s chummy with the RA, paid any attention to the storm warning from the campus. wonpil had just read one huge poster tacked on the announcement wall next to the fridge, advising students to: 1) stay indoors with enough supplies for at least a couple of days, and 2) be wise with their electronic consumption in case of power outage. 

wonpil is not doing any of the advised action because: 1) he’s technically eating someone’s sourdough bread (a guy named joh-jon- _johnny_ , probably a foreign freshman) and jinyoungie’s nutella, and 2) his phone is already on its 30% battery life.

he should just packs johnny’s bread and jinyoungie’s nutella to his room, plugs his phone, and eats until he gets sleepy. maybe catching up with the newest gossip from wanna one, the newest boy group the whole korea nation helped to build. like, maybe kang daniel finally filmed a full five minutes video of him speaking in _satoori_ like a certain someone whose _satoori_ is always so adorable instead of scary.

but then the boom rolls across the black sky, flashing white lights against wonpil’s skin and the marbled bar. it’s deafening, and wonpil smears a bit of the nutella on his ears as he covers them with his hands.

wonpil sighs. great, now his ears are sticky. he grabs a tissue placed next to a bowl full of packets of ketchups from various fast food chains. he’s wiping his left ear as the first drops of rain are fired from the dark clouds, hitting the dorm’s roofs like bullets. the spattering is loud, and the thunder that follows is even _louder_ , but nothing can prepare wonpil from a husky,

“ya missed a spot.”

that makes him jump on the stool he’s sitting, very much thisclose to fall to the floor if it’s not for a pair of big, big, _big_ hands straightening him back.

“godfuckin’—so sorry!” it’s sungjin, the RA. his black hair is a mess like he’s been running his thick, thick fingers through his black hair and wonpil wonders why that’s the first thing he notices from the older guy.

here comes his adorable _satoori_.

“are ya okay?” sungjin asks, his pretty eyes looking small behind the ugly specs he’s wearing. but he’s not ugly, though, in fact, he’s so warm. the plain black t-shirt fits his upper body just right wonpil already forgot about the ugly specs. he’s totally not complaining.

“y-yeah,” wonpil croaks out, grinning. “hi.”

sungjin raises his eyebrows. he’s probably just as surprised as wonpil by his unfiltered, totally unadulterated adoration oozing off from the simple greeting.

at least he’s smiling at wonpil as he reaches to wipe the missed spot from wonpil’s left ear and the split second contact sends a spark of electricity all over wonpil’s heart. sungjin pats wonpil’s shoulder, most likely feeling nothing, and takes a step back.

“snacking?” he asks, rubbing his thumb and index finger clean.

“oh. umm,” wonpil clears his throat, “yes. what about you, sungjin-sshi?”

“just takin’ a break,” sungjin answers, his broad back facing wonpil as he opens the fridge, taking out a box of opened froot loops. he proceeds to grab a handful and eat the sweet cereals like he would peanuts.

“ya can have some,” sungjin offers, holding out the box for wonpil to take and who is wonpil to say no? this is the longest conversation he’s ever had with the friendly but unapproachable RA! this is so exciting! wonpil never knew anyone who eats cereals like they would peanuts! oh my god?!

“this is delicious,” wonpil hums, liking the artificial, fruity taste.

“i know, huh?” sungjin nods. his biceps are huge and he looks kinda cute, somehow, with how he’s hugging the froot loops box close to his chest. wonpil needs to stop staring.

“ya alone?” sungjin asks, clearly aware that wonpil is not going to function properly any time soon. “where’s dowoon?”

“he’s at a friend’s house,” wonpil answers automatically and asks just as abruptly, “do you know my name?”

sungjin laughs. he’s got the kind of laugh that just draws wonpil in; it’s heartfelt and sincere, coming right from his lungs. sungjin’s shoulders are shaking and his adam’s apple is making attractive ripple as he throws his neck back; his ugly specs are somersaulting on his face.

the fact that sungjin is 90% laughing _at him_ doesn’t stop wonpil from feeling proud. if only brian was here to witness this! ha! wonpil never understood why brian is reluctant to introduce wonpil to sungjin—as a _friend_ and not potential _anything_ , mind you—ever since wonpil voiced out that he thought the RA _looks like a teddy bear i used to have oh my goood!_

sungjin snorts. he takes off his specs and wipes imaginary tears off his eyes using the hem of his plain black t-shirt and wonpil gets a glance of not abs there. tanned. hairy.

wonpil flushes for a whole different reason now. the thunderstorm is still going strong.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. jae's tweet!AU

 

 

whenever sungjin thinks he’s had enough of candy crush or stalking got7’s members instagram, he will go to jaehyung’s twitter. it’s a great pastime, a one of a kind english lesson, really, because even after all these years jaehyung has his own language of humor that sungjin and the rest of non english speaking members can’t fully appreciate. brian will always translate for them, god bless him, though if sungjin is being honest he wants to understand more of international humor and meme just for the sake of his own knowledge.

aside from jaehyung’s witty one liner reply to fans tweeting at him, one particular tweet with a gif catches his attention.

it says,  _@Jae_Day6 how does this gif make u feel_  and attached is a blurry gif of grey baby animals lying on top of a white towel nuzzling each other, their cute tails and tiny tiny paws wriggling. sungjin tilts his head, then his phone, and tries to name the animal but can’t recall anything looking as soft as them.

jaehyung replies to the tweet saying that that _’s exactly what dowoon and wonpil look like at the day6 house_  and sungjin frowns.

what did jaehyung mean with his reply? why did he mention dowoon and wonpil and their house? wait. sungjin checks the sentence again.  _exactly_. that means ‘same’, right? and sungjin is sure  _look like_  means ‘similar’. oh. so jaehyung meant the baby animals resemble dowoon and wonpil in their dorm? wait, what do dowoon and wonpil are doing in the dorm to resemble those baby animals?

…

right.

sungjin goes to naver search, and types  _baby animals cuddling_. the top images show kittens, puppies, and the grey thingy that’s labeled  _baby otters_  and that’s exactly what dowoon and wonpil look like when they’re cuddling on the living room’s bed, indeed.

huh.

it’s… it’s actually so cute?

if sungjin remembers correctly, dowoon almost always has his phone with him, raised up to a comfortable level so he and wonpil—who’s got one arm tucked to his side and another thrown across dowoon’s chest—can watch whatever it is for  _hours_ until wonpil nags at dowoon to eat or to shower. sometimes they fall asleep like that; dowoon still clutching his phone and wonpil snoring softly to the juncture of dowoon’s neck, probably suffocating the maknae.

sungjin blinks.

 _huh_.

 

 

 

 

“kim wonpil.”

wonpil does this thing when you’re calling his name; he has a slight smile on his infuriating face and focuses his attention right the moment you finished saying the syllables. he just got out of shower, a small white towel (!) is hanging on his narrow shoulders and he leaves the door of their shared room open.

“c’mere,” sungjin says, patting the space next to him on his made bed. he can hear jaehyung and brian conversing in front of the television, while dowoon taking his turn to shower and manager-hyung already camping in his room after a long schedule today.

wonpil comes over obediently, smelling like fresh milk and honey body wash he’s been using. his hair is wet, and he’s wearing his sleeping attire that consists of frayed old t-shirt and striped pajama pants. he looks like the word soft, but  _personified_  and molded exactly to sungjin’s liking. ugh. sungjin grimaces at his own cringe-worthy comparison and blurts out,

“what’s so good about cuddling dowoonie?”

and wonpil does this thing when he’s shocked; he gapes, closes his mouth until his thin lips disappear, and somehow manages to smile all the while looking shocked. it’s cute. it’s  _so him_ , but sungjin is impatient.

“well?” and when sungjin is impatient, he tends to babble. “i mean, he’s bony.”

wonpil is smiling, his cute whiskers on the apple of his cheeks are showing. “don’t be mean,” he scolds but in a teasing tone, clearly enjoying such revelation from the half of the two hyungs who never bother to appreciate his aegyo. when sungjin doesn’t relent with his stone-like expression, wonpil pouts.

“dowoon  _lets me_ , okay? you and jae-hyung are out of question and brian-hyung is ticklish.” he huffs. “why? why do you ask?” he crosses his arms, side-eyeing sungjin and scooting a little bit to create a minuscule distance.

sungjin pauses.

that makes sense. why did he ask again?

“um, y’know.” he scratches his nape even though it’s not itchy.  _why the fuck did i ask him this anyway???_  “i dunno. never mind.” he shrugs, climbs his bed and slips under the duvet, all done in a surprising lightning speed. he says after he turns his back on wonpil, “g’night, wonpil-ah.”

but wonpil doesn’t budge. the warmth radiating from his tiny body is still present even after sungjin counts to fifty.

_51, 52, 53, 54—_

and then the bed dips. there’s a rustle of sheets and wonpil’s knees bumping against sungjin’s thighs and a pair of skinny arms pulling and pushing until sungjin is on his back, blinking to the wooden structure of wonpil’s top bunk bed with wonpil resting his head on his  _thumpthumpthumping_  chest, nuzzling him.

“um—“ sungjin squeaks, but wonpil shushes him gently.

“hush, sungjin-hyung. just let this one slide, yeah?” he hums, “do you know a lot of my day keep asking about you refusing my aegyo? you  _don’t_. they’re worried about me.”

wonpil can be scary with his gentle words and sungjin is torn between humiliation and relief because it’s been a while since he’s got someone with him on a bed, really.

…

_um??_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. thunderstorm!AU - sequel

 

 

 

“do you know where everyone is, sungjin-sshi?”

sungjin looks up from the floor. he spilled exactly two froot loops, yellow and green (he didn’t eat them), and instead of getting back up he sits right there; legs crossed without any care in the world. wonpil recalls their dorm incorporates a weekly cleaning rotation system because they don’t get a janitor whatsoever, with the october schedule and their names neatly pinned to the announcement wall next to the fridge. wonpil is sure he never saw anyone cleaning the kitchen because it’s never ever dirty in the first place, and honestly? wonpil finds a new conversation material to keep going. he still wants to talk to the older man— _hey, are you positive the floor is not nasty, sungjin-sshi?_ —even though he might be making a fool of himself since he’s sure never bothered to check the important announcement board let alone taking his time to clean the kitchen.

anyway.

“call me hyung,” sungjin answers, _easily_ , as if this is not the first time they’ve ever talked besides exchanging polite smiles and nods in the hallway like, five times tops? wonpil _knows_ , because he would always _squeal_ everytime, leaving brian shaking his head and jae-hyung and dowoon teasing him about his crush on the teddy bear~

wonpil bites his bottom lip to prevent himself from smiling even wider. jae-hyung and dowoon aren’t exactly wrong, it’s just that wonpil is shy and had been content enough with admiring sungjin from afar. at least until now. _thanks for nothing, brian-hyung._

“they’re prolly camping out anywhere they found fit. told ‘em our building will most likely have a power outage during the storm. it happened last year.” sungjin sucks the tip of his thumb and wonpil sniffs, looking away to the window just in time to witness another loud thunder striking.

he flinches before taking a deep breath.

 “…up chat. brian and jaehyung-hyung are stuck in the library, right?” sungjin is watching him, his handsome face framed in ugly specs is unreadable and wonpil scrunches his nose, waving a hand to dismiss the silent question about his obvious aversion towards the thunder. his cheeks are burning because he likes the attention a little too much.

“how do you know that?” wonpil asks, tilting his head and swaying his legs in the air. the stool is set on its maximum height.

sungjin hums, “they told me in the group chat.”

huh.

there’s a pause coming from wonpil because he has to process the information. something is amiss.

and then, with a pout, wonpil huffs the question, “our dorm has a _group chat_?”

“uh, yeah.” sungjin blinks, frowns, and curses quietly. his smile falls. “i haven’t invited ya there, have i?” he goes to his feet and maybe wonpil is biased but the simple motion of sungjin getting up in all of his tight black t-shirt glory is making him have _visions_.

of those thick arms and big hands.

preferably on him.

…

“wonpil? kim wonpil?” sungjin snaps his fingers in front of wonpil’s face. they smell like powdered sugar and wonpil grips the edge of the stool tighter or else he will blurt out something about sungjin’s arms on his very own narrow waist.

“let’s go to my room, imma get your number and you’ll be in the group chat,” sungjin says, patting wonpil’s left arm. “c’mon. did you have dinner? i have ramyeon cups, if ya want.” he holds out his hand, fingers sticky with powdered sugar, and wonpil hops off the stool with sungjin’s help; squeezing their entwined hands just because he can before letting go.

 

* * *

 

 

it's not surprising that sungjin’s room is _neat_. it really is _neat_ that wonpil doesn’t think it’s possible. he’s a _senior_. he’s probably writing his thesis soon. there is no way his room is the literal manifestation of any drama main character’s room that wonpil and dowoon like to binge watch every wednesday. nope.

the RA’s room is the same size as the regular room for two, meaning sungjin has lots of free space for himself that he fills with books; tons of them in tiny, white shelves from ikea. wonpil notices that there’s no band or sports team poster on the wall, just a huge world map. sungjin’s wardrobe from what wonpil can see consists of black, white, with a bit of pinstripes.

his bed sheet is in plain black cotton.

his room is cold and comfortable and it smells like fresh laundry.

they’re sitting on the floor with their legs bundled up in the kotatsu table’s thick blanket, eating a cup of ramyeon each and sharing a bottle of soju in between slurping the hot soup and exchanging anecdotes about dowoon. every time sungjin goes _softer_ at the mention of dowoon this and dowoon that, wonpil finishes another inch of soju in his tiny paper cup, mostly to convince himself that he’s not disappointed by the turn of event. to think that he’s finally making a huge progress from stealing glances to actually breathing in the same confined space with his crush, well.

“dowoon is just the cutest, isn’t he?” wonpil slurs.

“yea.” sungjin nods, eats a piece of kimchi, and stares at wonpil, who spills the last drop of soju from the bottle to the kotatsu’s wooden top.

“ahaha ha, _whoops_ , sorry.”

“’s fine.”

wonpil is not, though?

“yah, sungjin-hyung. are you okay? you sat on the kitchen floor earlier. i mean, i know it looks clean but _is it?_ ”

sungjin laughs. his shoulders are shaking and his adam’s apple is making attractive ripple as he throws his neck back; his ugly specs not somersaulting on his face because he’s taken them off to eat the ramyeon. he’s got the prettiest doe eyes, if wonpil is being honest and not totally biased. they’re just so _big_ and _round_ and expressive.

“you’re adorable when you’re drunk,” sungjin chuckles then, leaning forward to take wonpil’s empty paper cup and bowl. “just don’t make a mess.”

wonpil blinks. “whaaaaa? am i sleeping here, sungjin-hyuuung?”

“yea.” sungjin says, getting up with their trash. “i‘m not draggin’ you to the second floor. go swish your mouth in the bathroom.”

another perks of being the RA is a personal bathroom that’s only as big as necessary. this one’s also so neat with minimal row of skincare; just a bottle of shampoo, conditioner, body wash, facial wash, and moisturizer that are all coming from this brand’s green tea for men series. wonpil is so taking a mental note as he sniffs each bottle eagerly, you know, maybe it’s time for him to change his skincare brand? anyway, sungjin uses the same sunscreen brand as his and wonpil feels weirdly proud knowing that. he finds the mouthwash—for sensitive teeth and gums—and takes a swig.

okay maybe a splash of cold water would be great before bed. he pats his face dry with tissues and glances at his reflection on the full-length mirror that needs cleaning because remnants of hot steams are making it dull. he looks great. ramyeon doesn’t make him bloat.

“kim wonpil? ya alright in there?” sungjin asks, knocking on the locked door.

wonpil pouts because what’s with the formality? “it’s wonpillie!” he whines, because if sungjin can tell him to call him hyung then wonpil can do the same with his favorite nickname!

but sungjin only laughs. as loud as the next thunder and wonpil thinks that maybe he _kiiinda_ gets why brian doesn’t want him to get close to sungjin? he’s weak. his heart can’t take the sudden increase of crazy palpitation and the irrational urge to have sungjin’s thick arms around him like an anchor, no matter how already steady his feet is. _ugh!_ wonpil shudders when sungjin calls him exactly how he likes it, and unlocks the bathroom door.

“alright _wonpillie_ ,” sungjin quips, grazing his knuckles to wonpil’s chin as if he’s talking to a sulky kid. “go to bed.” and then he presses a quick kiss to the side of wonpil’s head before entering the bathroom, locking it behind him like he didn’t just do something that’s absolutely not okay for wonpillie’s heart!

 

 

 


	10. high school!AU - sequel - prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> [sequel to this high school!AU.](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com/post/161950407174/but-imagine-a-sungpil-high-school-au-where-sungjin)  
>   
>   
>  based on an [anon request on le tumblr](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com/post/164578918729/can-you-write-a-sungpil-highschool-au-where). hmu with sungpil headcanons.  
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

prom comes after the annual spring festival, and sungjin wasn’t really interested in wonpil’s affair before they were officially, lowkey-ly, dating.

when they were freshmen sungjin was already busy with debate club and going to guitar lesson after school, only finding out that his and wonpil’s home were on the same direction on one rainy evening when he didn’t bring an umbrella and wonpil had offered to go to the bus stop together, smiling cutely at him with his crossed eyes and cute voice saying _you’re always sleeping so you didn’t notice me._

on their sophomore days sungjin finally understood that wonpil was _indeed_ popular on their school outing to hong kong. girls from different classes honest to god swarmed around wonpil to take turn posing for selca or group selca with him at disneyland’s twenty different tourist spots, which was quite understandable because even sungjin, last year, could tolerate such cute sight. disneyland made him soft he had thought the sun’s got nothing on wonpil’s radiant smile that was always present, no matter how exhausting those teen girls could be. also, last year, jihyo happened, and sungjin got his first kiss right during the fireworks show.

this year, sungjin is taking wonpil to prom.

if you told sungjin that he’d be this nervous asking his boyfriend to prom, he would have laughed in your face because a) _him_ and _wonpil??_ and b) prom was never on his mind, not even last year when he and jihyo were still a thing.

before her, sungjin got asked out to prom by a senior, a long-haired girl who was the student council president and wore thick glasses despite public’s majority demand for her to take them off because they were right; she was way prettier without them and sungjin, who was the vice president of the student council, turned her down because before jihyo, he never cared about anything but his studies and learning the chord of oasis’ wonderwall right to its core.

something that he didn’t think would come in handy a year later, right now, since he’s sure without liam gallagher crooning in his ears for months, he wouldn’t have the guts to ask wonpil out to prom.

“are you listening to me?”

sungjin tilts his head and when he blinks, he meets with wonpil’s cute pout just across the table. they’re at the burger king, enjoying a gap hour before their cram school starts.

“um,” sungjin grimaces. “…no?”

wonpil tuts, but he doesn’t dwell on it. he steals a sip of sungjin’s cola instead, his grin is wide and cute and sungjin waits patiently for his boyfriend to continue whatever it was. it’s been exactly a month since then and they’ve been kissing a lot, really, wonpil is irresistible and sungjin is _weak_.

“doesn’t matter, i was just telling you about my cousin visiting this weekend,” wonpil says, eyes twinkling. “do you remember him? dowoonnie?”

the name rings a bell but the timing even more so. this weekend? but on saturday sungjin is supposed to take wonpil out to busk in hongdae (apparently, wonpil can play the piano and he loves to sing) and he’s—like, supposed to sneakily strum in to wonderwall while asking wonpil out to prom.

“i think so?” sungjin mumbles with a slip of blank disappointment on his face that he can’t control.

fortunately enough, wonpil missed it. he’s squealing as he takes a bite of his soggy fries. “yeay! would you come with us to coex aquarium? dowoonnie wants to go there, and then to namsan tower.”

yeah, sungjin found out in the most amazing way that a lot of things could change in just one year because before wonpil, he wasn’t _this_ anxious about a dance that marks a glorious end of their high school year.

 

* * *

 

the whole school is buzzing with prom spirit. it’s happening in four and a half weeks, after all, and it’s all the senior students talk about during lunch break, at the restroom, and on gym class. sungjin watches at least two girls from different classes asking wonpil out to prom cutely; one baking him a huge chocolate chip cookie and the other making a small banner that’s taped to wonpil’s desk, next to wonpil’s collection of b1a4’s photo cards. wonpil, being the school’s ulzzang slash cute prince, turns them down politely, cutely, and somewhat handsomely sungjin feels so proud that he’s his.

today, out of the blue, jihyo sends him a message on kakaotalk, asking him to sit with her during lunch break at the farthest table in the cafeteria. sungjin frowns but replies that he’ll be there and he tells wonpil, off-handedly, that he’ll be having lunch with jihyo and leaves without a chance to see the fall on wonpil’s expression.

she’s there alone amidst the crowded cafeteria, and sungjin makes a beeline to the cafeteria lady to buy a bottle of peach juice he remembers she likes to have last year.

“hi,” sungjin greets her with a smile. she looks… otherworldly with new hairstyle that sungjin sees only in passing. the trendy, thin fringe is framing her full cheeks nicely. she did her eyebrows and put on some faded red lip tint, probably from that one brand her favorite idol boy group is endorsing.

she grins when sungjin slides the peach juice to her.

“you don’t forget,” she says in a teasing tone and sungjin scoffs. “what are you having?”

“i think it’s fried kimchi leftover from breakfast,” sungjin answers, unlocking his lunch box. “yep. at least my mom fried two eggs ha ha ha.”

“no veggies?”

“no veggies.”

“here have mine.”

sungjin peeks at jihyo’s lunch box and sure enough it’s always so colorful with four different kinds of side dishes and white rice. he wants the salted spinach and she dumps it all to his kimchi fried rice.

they eat in silence at first.

and then sungjin’s phone pings with a kakaotalk notification from wonpil.

**Whr r U? (;___;)**

sungjin snorts a laugh that gets jihyo curious.

“it’s wonpil,” sungjin says, not really seeing the need to explain who wonpil is because everybody knows the school’s cute prince.

**Cafeteria. Want anything?**

“you seem close to him lately,” jihyo hums, “you two go to the same cram school right, with brian?”

**r U rly with jihyo?**

“brian… from hanlim? yeah. you know him?”

“he’s my friend from middle school.”

right after jihyo tells him that, sungjin reads wonpil’s reply and lets out a loud _ahh_.

**Yes, but I told you. What is it?**

“anyway what’s your plan for prom?”

**ok**

sungjin, who is bewildered by wonpil’s cryptic reply, groans and jihyo leans forward to take a look at sungjin’s phone, her black hair tickling sungjin’s nose due to their proximity.

“you named him _‘wonpil-ie cutie’_?” and she sits back with a resounding laugh that makes sungjin smile.

“he did that himself!” he retorts and goes back to his lunch, phone and wonpil’s cryptic reply forgotten. “you asked me something though. what was it?”

jihyo sits up straighter at his casual question. what she asks him next caught sungjin off guard. he came upon her request without having any initial premonition yet here he is, sitting together at the crowded cafeteria sharing lunch like they didn’t break up with jihyo in tears because of how insensitive sungjin was. is. what did he expect when he agreed to meet her for the first time after what happened? and is jihyo really asking him out to go to prom with her, especially with all what he was supposedly done her wrong last year?

“why… me?” sungjin doesn’t get it.

“why not?” there’s a challenge from jihyo’s crisp voice. “unless you’ve asked someone and she said yes.”

now that’s the thing. sungjin hasn’t asked wonpil, his boyfriend, who’s definitely not a _she_.

“i can’t go to prom with you, jihyo-yah,” sungjin clears his throat, feeling it closing up on him. he feels like he’s at fault just like the last time he and jihyo sat together over pasta and sugary drinks. “sorry.”

“huh,” jihyo pauses, puts her chopsticks down, and her smile reaches her big, doe eyes when she states with a clarity, “you don’t want to.”

“i—that’s—” sungjin splutters because she’s still smiling as if sungjin’s rejection means the world to her. “jihyo-yah, _what_ are you talking about?”

“it’s okay, never mind,” she offers as an explanation, shrugs, and begins cleaning up her half-eaten lunch box. in another minute, she’s already on her feet. when sungjin blinks, she presses a kiss to the top of his head and leaves, taking the peach juice with her.

 

* * *

 

on saturday, sungjin picks up wonpil on his house and [dowoon is a cute kid with cute nose and cheeks](https://68.media.tumblr.com/727ea1c5f495c651f0b52c0e211db18c/tumblr_o5h4esE2Po1ufub3mo1_400.jpg) and a fantastic baritone that doesn’t suit his overall cuteness. they have never interacted whenever dowoon happened to visit and sungjin happened to look, but dowoon is already teasing sungjin who foolishly gapes at what wonpil is wearing for their babysitting date today; large white and navy pinstripes shirt tucked in some kind of tight, black dress pants showing his slim ankles and a pair of black shoes sungjin is not sure what they’re called, probably some city in ngland or something.

“take a picture, sungjin-hyung, it’ll last longer,” dowoon sing-songs, swinging his and wonpil’s entwined hands together in the air, taunting sungjin because he’s only fifteen. that brat.

“har har,” sungjin growls, rolling his eyes as he pushes his sweating hands in the front pockets of his baggy jeans.

they take the subway and continue with the bus to reach the coex aquarium. sungjin pays for their entry tickets after dowoon ends his and wonpil’s debate of who should do what. wonpil will pay for their lunch with the pocket money from his parents, and he buys a shark plushie for his cousin because he says the shark looks like dowoonnie~

sungjin sighs. it’s going to be a long day.

they watch the actual sharks and penguins and takes pictures on the rainbow lounge and the undersea tunnel. come to think of it, this is sungjin’s first time going on a date (shut up this one counts, okay) that’s not the mall or burger king. heck, they haven’t even visited the lotte indoor amusement park like a normal, high school couple!

sungjin jumps quietly when he feels wonpil’s warm fingers trailing his knuckles before hooking his thumb to sungjin’s pinky. dowoon is in the toilet and wonpil takes a step closer.

“hey.” wonpil murmurs, smiling shyly. he smells like vanilla.

“hey,” sungjin uses his own thumb to graze the soft skin of wonpil’s hand. “you look great today.”

“so i don’t look great the other day? and the day before that?” wonpil pouts, but the sparks on his eyes betray him. “ _ugh_ , i want to hug you.”

“well,” sungjin snorts, spreading his arms, bringing wonpil’s left arm with him too because he doesn’t let go of their linked fingers. “go on.” it’s so easy to just pull wonpil towards him, but sungjin doesn’t usually do that. initiating skinship is wonpil’s unofficial job.

“maybe later.” wonpil looks down, then up, and giggles, “you look great today.”

“do i?”

“yeah.”

“your cousin is cute.”

“how about me?”

“you’re always cute.”

“hmmm, how about jihyo?”

“what about her?”

“gross, you two are too close!” dowoon yells in his fantastic baritone, separating sungjin from wonpil with his wet hands, most likely wiping the rest of the moisture on sungjin’s black t-shirt. _jesus christ._

dowoon drags wonpil to the garden of jellyfish and they decide to finish the tour before going to the nearest jajjangmyun restaurant to have late lunch.

dowoon gets to eat from wonpil’s bowl after his is emptied, and sungjin asks what is he going to do with all that carbo. wonpil flicks him on the shoulder and says, like an offended pet owner, that _dowoonnie needs all that carbo to grow taller!_

if only dowoon didn’t give him such _smug_ smirk sungjin would have let it slide.

 

 

 

sungjin feels a tug on the hem of his black t-shirt, then a hand seeking his. they’re queueing to get on the cable car to reach namsan tower, and wonpil says in a very small voice,

“i’m afraid of height.”

oh. that’s new. sungjin had never known this. but if his memory serves him right, wonpil didn’t take scary rides at disneyland last year. wait. if wonpil has acrophobia, how did he manage to stay calm during the plane ride??

sungjin looks up to find dowoon staring at their hands. their gazes meet nanosecond later, and the brat does a mehrong then looking away, whistling a tune like he witnessed nothing.

oh.

_oh._

“what do you need me to do?” sungjin asks, quietly. he bends his knees so he can look at wonpil’s paling before him. he really wants to hug his boyfriend right now.

“please stay close?” despite his blatant fear, wonpil is smiling though, the cat’s whiskers on the apple of his cheeks are twitching from how nervous he is. “don’t let go.”

“i promise.” sungjin hums and envelopes wonpil’s thin wrists with his larger hands, then switches to just one hand as he leads the three of them to enter the cable car. the floor sways a little as people crowding in, and sungjin gently pushes wonpil to the corner where he can shield wonpil’s vision from their surrounding with his body. he doesn’t know at what extent is wonpil’s acrophobia, but he will do his best to make the ride comfortable for his boyfriend.

“where’s dowoon?” wonpil asks, clutching at sungjin’s upper arms.

“i’m here wonpil-hyung,” dowoon chirps just a foot away from them, phone in hand while the other holding onto the yellow ring above. “you okay?”

wonpil nods and buries his face on the crook of sungjin’s neck.

sungjin can feel wonpil’s lithe body trembling as the cable car shakes and begins its ascent. he really really _really_ wants to rub comforting circles somewhere on wonpil’s body but they’re in public. wonpil digs his nails to sungjin’s skin, whimpering when the cable car jerks as it passes another one descending and sungjin wraps an arm around wonpil’s waist, steadying him.

“alright?”

“yeah.”

their loud heartbeats are in a matching rhythm.

“hey,” sungjin swallows, “um. will you go to prom with me?”

“of course i will go to prom with you!” wonpil squeaks then closes his mouth in his trademarked cute way, a blush is slowly decorating his pale face. sungjin grins, not caring about some people— _couples_ , really, they should have known how nerve-wracking it is to ask your boyfriend to prom—around them who turn their heads because of wonpil’s squeaking.

“are you _insane_?” wonpil hisses, pouting. “of course i will go to prom with you.”

“of course,” sungjin chuckles, “i’m sorry.”

wonpil huffs, cutely, of course, and refuses to acknowledge sungjin’s presence once they get off the cable car, pulling at dowoon’s hand to hurriedly climb the stairs to reach their destination. sungjin shrugs, admits that it’s his fault for worrying about nothing and throws a candy at dowoon who flips him a thumbs up with that infuriating, fifteen year olds cheeky smile.

 

 

 

 

 


	11. non-famous!AU - sequel - injured!wonpil

 

 

 

wonpil watches the morning news. usually when the damage is severe or the idol group has nationwide recognition, all tv stations will broadcast the mob of fans with their weapon-like cameras and their screaming and extreme moves such as climbing the barricade or cursing the law of enforcement that is doing their job to protect the idol group’s members.

sungjin is not an idol.

he travels with one manager-hyung, one stylist-noona, and a part-time sound engineer slash business management university student called kang brian. wonpil brings himself, a sling bag, and a face mask brian gave to him because unless you’re confident with your face getting photographed in candid action by sungjin’s fans, then, well, go ahead.

brian, manager-hyung, and stylist-noona are all wearing the matching, unassuming black mask. wonpil follows suit.

but no one told him about how wild _anyone_ _’_ _s_ fans could be. sure wonpil watches the morning news, the official video of a very popular idol group commuting to KBS music bank and almost got mobbed by no less than a hundred fans is still replaying freshly in his mind. he didn’t know that sungjin’s fans, who’s not an idol, is just _as wild_ when they arrive at the venue’s parking lot where sungjin is going to perform at busan international music festival, the only reason why wonpil tagged along is because sungjin still owes him a bowl of seafood jjampong and his agency allows sungjin to take a plus one to the music festival.

it hurts, really. wonpil has never been the athletic one in the family. the only sports he does is playing game online. his nice dress pants are scraped on the knees, the left one bleeds a little. his sunglasses get knocked off to the ground as he falls, and someone with a pair of nice doc marten boots is cracking them into two. another one hits his head with a heavy bag and wonpil vaguely hears brian yelling at them to be careful and amidst the confusion, the stinging on his knees and the ringing in his head, wonpil is hauled up to his feet by strong yet gentle hands, and then he’s functioning like a normal person once again; he’s speedwalking with brian’s help, who, for the first time ever since wonpil had befriended him months ago, is frowning and cursing in english under his breath.

brian keeps dragging him and he’s only stopping once they reach a group of people wearing the festival’s official lanyards surrounding sungjin, checking him for any injuries.

when sungjin turns around and sees him, wonpil watches the lights disappear from his pretty, pretty eyes, a glint of something akin to anger and worry are taking over as he, calmly, reassures the officials and manager-hyung that he’s alright.

“sir, my friend needs medical attention,” brian says, his tone is ice cold. one official who seems to be the leader immediately talks to his walkie talkie and wonpil doesn’t even realize that he’s been holding his breath until stylist-noona brings him a cup of water.

wonpil finishes it in one gulp, his hand is apparently trembling. now that sungjin, the main subject of concern, is clearly unaffected by the overexcited fans, the officials are slowly dispersing, leaving the leader who’s waiting for the medical staff.

“please follow me,” the leader addresses brian, pointing to a room with STAFF ONLY sign on the door. there’s a folded chair and wonpil is directed to sit there but the room itself is empty with a long conference table, a huge screen, and heaps of choco pies placed right in the middle. sungjin and brian are sitting close with manager-hyung and stylist-noona, who are all looking upset.

the leader nods at wonpil, his round, hipster glasses are slipping on his nose; his smooth face is sweating and the tips of his wet, blonde fringe are making him blinkblinkblinking cutely. he kinda looks like a cartoon character, wonpil thinks.

“we’re really sorry for what happened. are you one of park sungjin’s staffs?”

wonpil smiles.

the leader sighs, “honestly, we’re really, really sorry. no excuses.” he offers a hand. “i’m park jaehyung, head of riders. but just call me jae.”

“kim wonpil,” wonpil says, shaking jaehyung’s hand. “and it’s okay. i’m just a little bit shocked.”

“and bleeding.”

“he he he.”

“you’re weird, but thank god you’re okay. you don’t want to imagine how crazy it would be if an idol group is attending this festival,” jaehyung sniffs. “anyway, kim wonpil? sounds familiar.”

“i write songs, mostly indie bubbly pop,” wonpil clears his throat, taking off his sling bag and placing it by his feet. he glances at his left knee and pouts. “um, maybe you’ve listened to baek ayeon’s ‘sweet lies’ ? that’s mine.”

“holy shit,” jaehyung exclaims, then covers his wide smile with a fist that’s holding the walkie talkie. “pleased to meet you! i posted a cover of ‘sweet lies’ on my youtube. damn, the man himself. what is it, ‘cindyman’, right? that’s your pseudonym, right?”

wonpil giggles, forgetting the blood seeping on his nice dress pants. jaehyung’s reaction is so genuine and it warms his heart.

“that’s me,” wonpil says, and he locks eyes with sungjin who’s been staring. “sungjin-hyung, can i give him a spoiler?”

“we’re collaborating for my new album.” sungjin gives jaehyung his professional smile, and wonpil wonders why.

“awww, i wanted to tell him myself!” but wonpil will save his question for later, because there are heavy footsteps coming close and closer and then there’s a kid with permed black hair who speaks in a loud baritone apologizing to jaehyung, with a box of first aid kit and a wince when his focus finally shifts to wonpil’s bloodied knee.

“this is dowoon,” jaehyung introduces the kid and wonpil sends him a smile to tell him that he’s not mad even though he’s been waiting.

“hi, i’m kim wonpil.”

“um, hi, sorry, this is gonna sting, yeah?” the kid says in heavy satoori and he’s right. it stings. a lot, in fact, that wonpil almost kicks dowoon in the face and sungjin hurriedly goes to his side to hold his hand.

“i’m so sorry,” wonpil squeaks, squeezing sungjin’s hand. dowoon laughs, but proceeds to tend to wonpil’s knee diligently. he puts a dinosaur printed band-aid and makes a kissy face to it before he stands up and getting a playful bop on his nose from jaehyung.

“yah, that’s the genius behind your favorite singer’s hit song! show him some respect, geez.”

“whoa,” dowoon blurts out, his ears are red in an instant and wonpil giggles again. “really? can i get your sign? you’re ‘cindyman’? i listened to your _synth in b minor_ mixtape the minute you released it last year!”

wonpil rubs his thumb on sungjin’s knuckles before letting go, and in return, sungjin strokes his head before he gets back to his seat next to brian, plopping down with a quiet sigh.

“really?” wonpil allows his heart to skip a beat because of the tender gesture sungjin doesn’t really show too much in front of people—but he just did, and wonpil is already in love, remember?

“what’s your favorite track?”

“‘urban green’!” dowoon gushes in awe, and jaehyung and unsurprisingly brian (this hyung is always so weak for cute things) are smiling fondly at him.

“aww, thank you!” wonpil claps his hands, excited, because it’s not like he gets this kind of interaction everyday.

“wait, this has been great and all, but sungjin-sshi, what time is your stage?” jaehyung asks, grimacing at the clock mounted high on the white wall.

manager-hyung curses and everyone else laughs and suddenly it’s time to part ways. dowoon asks for wonpil and sungjin’s autographs, and they sign theirs on his red lanyard with a black permanent marker. jaehyung asks on a piece of wrinkled paper he finds on the front pocket of his jeans, and brian volunteers to take their group photos using wonpil and jaehyung’s phones. before they leave with jaehyung to the artist’s waiting room on the west wing, wonpil gives dowoon his name card and dowoon asks if he can follow wonpil’s instagram.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. alpha/beta/omega!AU (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonpil is neither alpha nor omega. or so he thought.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: implied mild dubious consent because a character is in his rut season while the other's heat gets triggered because of it.  
>   
> 

 

 

 

 

 

being a beta has its perks. wonpil doesn’t need to go through a hassle of wanting to be stuffed full with an alpha cock every 100 days, doesn’t even think he’s interested to spend a couple of days once a year needing to fuck everything that has legs. no heat suppressants to take weekly. never having to worry that he might be impregnating strangers because, well, even after all these years, he’s only got his eyes for one man.

“feeling better?”

who’s currently packing for his upcoming doom. wonpil’s seen the marked desk calendar, september 29, a week ahead of his last year’s rut, and today is already the twenty sixth. whenever the due date is near, sungjin will be quieter but quick to anger, something that everyone learned the hard way the first time they understood not to play around too much in the dorm when it came to sungjin’s rut season. they were still immature teenagers back then, and the memory of sungjin about to tear jaebum’s head off will never fade.

wonpil makes a pitiful noise and sungjin chuckles, continuing his task of folding his boxers. he’s sitting on the floor, his back facing wonpil, and wonpil stares at the way sungjin’s shiny black hair is reflecting the light.

wonpil is down with fever this morning, the aspirin he took after sungjin cooked him plain porridge didn’t really help, and hours later he’s sweating buckets even though his whole body feels cold, especially his neck, hands, and toes. to make everything even worse, his stomach starts to cramp. his internal organ is being squeezed, released, only to get punched by inhumane strength, and repeat.

no amount of chamomile tea infused with sliced gingers can calm his stomach. manager-hyung had nagged him to go to the hospital, but he got called to JYP office to finalize some changed schedules because of sungjin’s sudden rut season.

sungjin will be going to the omega facility located all the way north in gangwon on the 28th.

“hyung,” wonpil croaks out, “i don’t know why, but i don’t want you to go.”

sungjin hums, nodding, not even budging an inch after wonpil’s confession.

“it’s the fever talking, wonpil-ah. if you can, try to have some sleep.”

wonpil sighs, closing his eyes and wondering why he’s tearing up just because sungjin keeps his back to him.

“kim wonpil.”

“yes, hyung?”

“do you need anything? hyung’s going out to buy some supplies,” sungjin says, somehow already so close that he’s pushing damp fringe out of wonpil’s face. he’s smiling. his touch is carefully calculated and wonpil wonders has sungjin always been this gentle?

“the others won’t be back until tonight. will you be okay by yourself?”

“can i sleep in your bed?” wonpil blurts out.

he gnaws on his bottom lip when there’s a significant pause. sure he and sungjin are sharing a room together, but the actual sleeping space is a no man’s zone since alphas are known to be territorial. the only reason why sungjin doesn’t have his own room is because wonpil is the most obedient out of the other three betas; he’s always the first one to lower his head whenever the group is having arguments, clinging to dowoon or brian, sniffing and whining at everyone to _just let it go._

sungjin pokes his left cheek and nods, whether he’s allowing wonpil to sleep in his space or not nobody knows, and he leaves with a promise to come back in an hour.

 

 

* * *

 

 

(the rules are simple.

one: a group of idol, or in their case, band, can only have one alpha who will be the designated leader. two: omegas are prohibited to debut due to the fact that idols live in a tight space with an alpha and betas—that’s why most omegas are either debuting as actors/actresses or doing other jobs that don’t require sharing a living space like teaching or the usual 9 to 5.

three: when the alpha of the group goes in a rut, he or she will get a week off or however long it takes until their rut subsides. at the beginning of everything, their companies make them sign a contract to always spend their rut at the omega facility, where unmated omegas and alphas are matched by the government’s system. that way, the risk of impregnating strangers will be close to zero and the alpha of the group can continue their career for years.

first of all, wonpil is neither alpha nor omega.

sungjin, their leader, is an alpha, and he’s been paired with this one omega girl for the past two—going on three, now—rut season in a span of thirty five months; they’re of same age and she works as a kindergarten teacher for foreign students in itaewon. sungjin told them her name but it was a long time ago and wonpil is very concerned.

no one says anything, but everyone knows that it’s pretty much a big deal when an alpha is paired with the same omega for three consecutive rut season at the omega facility. the government put their best to acquire data about south korea given population; once a child finds out their secondary gender on their fifteenth birthday, the parents are expected to bring them to the nearest hospital to get their data recorded. so, not only sungjin and the omega girl are very compatible in term of their secondary gender, but also on other aspects that shape them up as a fully functioning adult like their views regarding omega rights and their MBTI types and even hobbies. wonpil remembers that they both like biking and hiking.

he is very, _very_ concerned mainly because he’s in love with sungjin.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

wonpil wakes up with a jolt. he couldn’t breathe in his dream, which got hazy because he was suffocated by sungjin’s distinctive green tea scent. he kicks sungjin’s plain black comforter off the bed, clawing at his own frayed t-shirt because his skin is on fire. he can’t keep his eyes open; the light is blinding him and he moans when he moves to lie on his front, hiding his face on the crook of his elbows, clutching the edges of sungjin’s pillow as he moves his hips to seek a friction, a release, _anything_. his hard cock is already dripping and he’s a sobbing mess when he comes, _untouched_ , with a thought of sungjin is going to be so pissed because he’s stupidly tainting an alpha’s territory.

wonpil whines, high pitched and needy, because he’s still hard and his hole is clenching around a dollop of slick that keeps slipping out.

“ _ah—!_ ” he gasps, confused and scared and wantwantwants to be fucked by an alpha cock right now. he shifts to his hands and knees, shuddering when he feels the slick is running down his inner thighs downdowndown and _down_ to the back of his knees. he tries clenching again to keep the slick inside, but the motion causes his cock to spurt precome and now he’s drooling and crying at the same time, mind clouded by his own newly found, overly sweet vanilla scent.

_sungjin-hyung is going to kill me…_

wonpil doesn’t know what to do. he pulls at his cock, flicking his wrist and stroking the head. he’s close, so _so close_ , but there’s _something_ that doesn’t feel right—something that’s not satisfying, like an itch that you can’t scratch because your hand can’t reach the spot, so wonpil chooses to quicken his stroking, wanting to get it over with, only to be interrupted by a loud,

“wonpil-ah?” that’s followed by a curse and a particular park sungjin, the only man wonpil has ever loved, pinning him to the bed, getting on top of him, growling and murmuring _going to make you mine, you’re mine,_ mine _, wonpil-ah, you’re mine._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- hmu [@marks-hyung](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com/ask) to discuss more about sungpil and/or A/B/O universe etc  
> 


	13. CAMBOY!AU (pr0n)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- for EVERYONE LMAOOOOO
> 
> \- [i've always talked about how pink wonpil's cock is here's a video](https://babyboyday6.tumblr.com/post/161973635435/jasangmeldom-%EA%B0%80%EC%A7%80%EA%B3%A0%EB%86%80%EB%8B%A4-%EC%9E%A0%EA%B9%90-%EA%B7%80%EB%91%90%EC%9E%90%EA%B7%B9)
> 
> \- [legit decided to put GOT7's mark at the very last minute](https://nsfw-day6.tumblr.com/post/157611057255)
> 
> \- WARNING: mildly dubious morality towards a grey area, by park sungjin
> 
> \- [y'all remember i want to write a daddy kink!sungpil AU? treat this as a spin-off](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com/tagged/daddy-kink-sungpil-2k18)
> 
> \- will be sad af if no one comments lol ~~please~~  
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_oh fuck._

the kid curled and dyed his hair.

sungjin chuckles in disbelief, because trust WinkPil to keep surprising him and other thousands of online perverts from across korea with his _everything_ ; first with how cute and giggly and shy he was when sungjin first started watching his channel just in time with his second time camming—how he gradually got more open and started calling everyone oppa and whining that he needed a big, veiny cock to fill his hole while exposing himself to the grainy front camera of his laptop, shaved and pink and slick with lube, his slim but short fingers were clearly not enough—to how he, just last week, on this particular thursday night, held a get to know me session; and despite the grainy front camera of his laptop, he still looked like the cutest kid ever with his dark floppy hair falling down to his cute, crossed eyes, his toothy smile and those whiskers happily answering questions about his favorite sex positions (he wanted to try riding and barebacking with his boyfriend later), his favorite clothing brands (stüssy, bathing ape, nike), his favorite foods (hamburger), his favorite toys (he answered gundam and he blushed when the question was actually about _sex_ _toys_ but currently he can only afford a dildo, _you guys surely seen it! the realistic, 9-inches i’ve always had with me!_ ), are you mixed? you look mixed ( _nonono oh my god, thank you, i’m a hundred percent korean!_ ), and if he’s a virgin ( _why, yes,_ the kid said, biting his bottom lip and lowering his head, playing with the hem of his oversized grey, champion sweatshirt, and managed to come untouched, humping a bolster).

[today, his hair is the color of caramel blonde, his knit sweater is mustard colored](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com/post/167751531979/caramelmacch1ato-day6-for-allure-magazine) and it compliments his skin tone very well, also probably two sizes bigger because his left collarbone is on display and he doesn’t look bothered by it, just smiling and gnawing his bottom lip in high definition pixel courtesy of an account called LoLBoB, who has been giving generous tips for months, also sungjin’s unassuming username in this godforsaken website.

the kid is waiting for more people to join his livestream. sungjin sighs, telling himself to relax. today was one of those slow days that you couldn’t just bother to pay attention to, and it had seemed so long and dreadful for sungjin. even the founder of korea’s latest start-up tech company would feel like he’s wasting his time. no amount of sophisticated raise in his company’s stock or the delicious kebab he had for lunch could satisfy him. he was so restless everyone took notice, probably pitying him because of the elongated divorcing process, and his partner suggested to take a break and to go home, and sungjin only said yes when he remembered he could do whatever-the-fuck-i-want since he owns the company anyway.

so he did go home to his way too empty, way too big luxurious apartment, and ate a whole bag of froot loops while watching a documentary about clutter-free, minimalist living that is currently big in japan.

“umm, hiiiii everyone! hello! how are you?” WinkPil asks, his cute voice is just as clear as his whole face and body now. his lips are pink and shiny. his slim legs are clad in black thigh high socks, the hem of his mustard colored knit sweater is reaching the top of his bony thighs. with the new curls of his caramel blonde hair, he’s the perfect baby boy prototype, if there is ever one.

his cute, crossed eyes are moving along the floods of comments and his smile is both bashful and proud as he acknowledges,

“yes, thank you! my friends encouraged me to try something new now that i’m done with exa—ummm, anyway! first of all, thank you for your comments! i love the curls too!” the kid almost disclosed something important about himself and if sungjin’s assumption is correct, WinkPil has just finished high school. probably a jailbait. _well_ , sungjin clears his throat, adjusting the legs of the portable desk where his laptop is so he can cross his legs, _no one is forcing the kid to do anything he’s not willing to._

“i would like to thank LoLBoB for the gift, everyone, do you notice something different other than my new look?” WinkPil is good with engaging his viewers. he asks lots of questions, mostly _what should i do tonight, how should i get off, do you want me to beg_ and all that. he pauses, reading the comments, and giggles in high pitched tone, clapping and doing some cute celebratory dance. “that’s correct! LoLBoB-nim gave me a brand new webcam! everything is crystal clear now, i can’t wait to have fun with you all.”

sungjin tuts, typing,

**LoLBoB : ur welcome bb boy now lets get to the fun part ;)**

maybe it’s sungjin imagining things, but he swears he sees the kid’s eyes lighting up upon reading his comment.

“ _’you’re welcome baby boy, now let’s get to the fun part’_ ,” WinkPil reads his comment out loud, giggles, and says, “alright. because today is special, i invited a good hyung of mine. you might know him, he just started his own channel last month.”

the kid is making a drum roll background music of his own, looking cute at it, too, with his curls bouncing.

then someone else is joining the kid on his single bed, and the first thing that sungjin notices is the shocking color of the new guy’s hair; pastel red, silky soft, straightened to fall to his doe eyes.

“taa-daa! give some love for littlerooster pleeeaaaseee!” WinkPil is hugging the new guy and sungjin watches as people giving shocked, enthusiastic comments and most likely more tips for the kid. the new guy is _gorgeous_. if WinkPil is all sharp angles; sharp jawline, tall nose, cheekbones, then littlerooster is the complete opposite; round cheeks, cute button nose, pretty, canine smile, and body just as lithe as WinkPil, if not smaller, judging from the length of his legs clad in skintight black jeans. littlerooster is wearing baby blue cashmere pullover and when he talks, his voice is lower than sungjin imagines.

“hi,” littlerooster says, shyly, blinking to the webcam, “uh, subscribe to my channel? wo—this brat right here convinced me to have a show together sooo, uh, i’d really appreciate it if you subscribe to my channel.”

“hyung _loves_ choking.”

“yah!”

sungjin can’t believe his luck. this is going to be so good. he hits 100,000 won tips and types a comment **hope u will share what u gain today with lilrooster.**

“of course, LoLBoB-nim!” WinkPil gasps in a faked scandalous fashion, and littlerooster laughs, clinging to his waist. they look so soft and pretty together.

the two youngsters don’t take long to start their show. WinkPil disappears from the screen for a moment, coming back with a 10inch double-sided dildo and a bottle of lube. sungjin watches the two youngsters’ reactions as people groaning and yelling at them in the comment section to begin. WinkPil asks _should we start with kissing?_ but someone says they should get naked ASAP and they want to see littlerooster on top of him. WinkPil obliges with a huff, but not without pressing a quick peck to littlerooster’s cherry red lips, and soon they’re kissing like two best friends do on a summer camp; they’re having a good time, giggling and biting as their hands are roaming each other’s bodies.

WinkPil squeezes littlerooster’s ass and when littlerooster moans, the sound goes straight to sungjin’s cock.

“ _hyung_ ,” WinkPil breathes, pulling off from their kiss, already panting a little, “come on.”

they discard all of their clothes in no time and sungjin spits to his right palm when their lithe, smooth, and pale bodies are on display. their cocks are so cute and so pink, and they maneuver their positions so WinkPil is lying on his back and littlerooster is bracing his arms on either side of WinkPil’s head, and both are moaning at the first slide of their dry, half-hard cocks.

sungjin’s grips his own, feeling the heat and the weight, grazing his nails against the topside lazily as WinkPil pours a good amount of lube to his hand, smearing it to his and littlerooster’s cute cocks, soon taking them in his small hands while littlerooster starts grounding his hips down.

they sound so good. _so cute_. WinkPil has always been whiny, and apparently littlerooster is the softer counterpart of him because he’s _whiny_ , but not as loud. littlerooster is down to his elbows now, with WinkPil locking his slim legs around his waist, pressing them closer. sungjin waits until they get to bigger actions, turning up the volume of his wireless headphone.

“hyung,” WinkPil says again, having mouthed at littlerooster’s neck, “did you—or, like.”

“not yet.” littlerooster is slowing down his hips, swallowing loudly as he sits back on his knees. “shall we?” he asks, gesturing to the bottle of lube, and WinkPil’s hand falls as he sits up.

“is everyone still with us?” WinkPil asks to the screen, his face and neck are flushed. littlerooster smiles, asking off-handedly if WinkPil wants to go first.

“should i?” again, the kid is asking his viewers. sungjin is sure he was born to do this; to entertain people with his lethal sexuality. “oh? you want us to finger each other? good idea!”

littlerooster is _blushing_.

“okay, then,” WinkPil says, scooting closer to littlerooster, spreading his legs and resting them on top of littlerooster’s. “alright, hyung?”

“yeah,” littlerooster licks his lips, “tell me if it’s too much.”

they’re… compatible. not only their visuals are the cutest, their bodies are practically begging to be _ravished_ , in sungjin’s lustful opinion; all those smooth, pale skin and tiny everything. littlerooster has longer, slimmer fingers, and WinkPil is already moaning out loud by the time littlerooster gets the first finger up to the second knuckles. WinkPil waits until littlerooster has two fingers in him before he rubs the lube on his own fingers, and littlerooster is throwing his head back when WinkPil inserts one, jabbing his wrist forward while clutching at littlerooster’s surprisingly wide shoulders.

and then they’re kissing, desperately, lost in their pleasure. it’s enough for sungjin to reach for his lube, wriggling out of his sweatpants to stroke his hardened cock.

“ungh,” littlerooster moans deep in his chest, his whole body jerking. “ _ahh_ , right there.”

“oh,” WinkPil is smiling, pressing closer and biting the column of littlerooster’s frail neck. when littlerooster’s body is going taut again, he asks, “good, hyung?”

“so good,” littlerooster is digging his nails to WinkPil’s nape, “more.”

WinkPil is a pleaser, that much is obvious from the previous sessions sungjin has watched him. he strokes littlerooster’s cute, pink cock with his left hand and adding the third finger into littlerooster’s hole, not protesting even though littlerooster is practically immobile with overstimulation, neglecting his. the slick lube is making filthy sounds and sungjin is having a hard time breathing. littlerooster is moaning and pushing back to WinkPil’s fingers, pulling his fingers out of WinkPil’s hole to stroke WinkPil’s cock. their bodies jerk, and littlerooster tells WinkPil to stop.

they’re kissing again, briefly but just as desperate as before, and then littlerooster is pushing WinkPil to his front, strategically angling so WinkPil’s cute face is thisclose to the screen sungjin thinks he can see the drops of sweat on WinkPil’s hairline. littlerooster is kneeling behind WinkPil, pushing his tongue in the younger’s ass alongside with his finger—hopefully several of them, _fuck_ —and WinkPil’s eyes are fluttering shut thanks to the ministration, his moaning turns to a _wail_ as littlerooster is determined to split him open _good_.

sungjin curses, palming his balls. WinkPil is so cute getting his ass eaten like this.

“ah, hyung!” WinkPil yells, accidentally slapping his laptop until the webcam is thrown off, showing the side of his bedroom that sungjin has never seen before. there are posters of gundam and probably an idol boygroup on the white wall, a string of small light bulbs on top of neat desk. WinkPil is giggling, and the camera is refocusing on them again; littlerooster is lubing up the double-sided dildo, giving a show of stroking the silicon as he would a real cock. WinkPil takes the other end and puts the head in his mouth, twirling his tongue and closing his eyes.

“ready?” littlerooster asks in a hoarse voice and WinkPil takes the dildo out of mouth in a loud, obscene pop.

they’re doing it lying on their backs. WinkPil goes first, spreading his legs, holding the backs of his knees for littlerooster. he shouts when the head is finally in, and he’s whining as littlerooster keeps feeding his ass inch after inch until he can’t take it anymore. he’s lying there with one side of the dildo in him, wheezing, as littlerooster pushes in the other side of the dildo into himself, moaning because of the girth and the length, and WinkPil is tugging at his own hair because it’s _too much_.

“okay?” littlerooster is checking on him, rubbing his palms on WinkPil’s bony knees. “you can push it out.”

but WinkPil doesn’t. he sits up instead, carefully inserting the rest of the dildo into littlerooster’s ass, and after assessing littlerooster’s silent approval, he begins undulating his hips, rolling his ass and pushing into his side of the dildo.

littlerooster is falling back to his elbows, legs spread to accommodate WinkPil’s movement. his cute cock is hard, precum making a mess on his abs. WinkPil lies down, folding his knees and planting his feet on the bed, and then with his hand stroking his cock, he begins fucking himself and littlerooster, breath hitching.

sungjin matches the flicks of his wrist with WinkPil’s rhythm. he feels like a voyeur. maybe he should have just paid some pretty boys to fuck the next time; this curious pastime needs to be sated, really, he wants to know how tight boys can be around his cock because women usually need a prolonged foreplay before they can take him at all. _ungh._ WinkPil though. he would take sungjin’s cock like a good boy he is, sungjin is sure. or maybe he can send the kid a direct message asking just about what he wants for a price. but that means prostitution. maybe after the kid is of legal age?

_fuck._

“hyung—ah!” WinkPil gasps loudly, thrashing his head. his cute, pink cock is smeared with milky white precum. “right there, please, _please._ ”

littlerooster is busy stroking his cock to completion that his hips’ movement is a mess. his pastel red hair is soaked and slim legs are straining. his cute, canine teeth are peeking out as he bites his bottom lip, one free hand stilling in the unoccupied space of the dildo so he can drive it to hit WinkPil’s sweet, sweet spot. his hips are working hard until the bed frame is creaking against the wall, and WinkPil takes it all, squeezing his cockhead and whimpering as he comes, kicking his legs so his knees are folded to his chest, whole body going taut with orgasm.

littlerooster is pushing the dildo out of his hole, scrambling to his knees right in front of the laptop, aiming his cute, pink cock to his chest and comes with a deep grunt.

sungjin listens to the heavy breathing, taking his time to reach his completion. he growls when littlerooster crawls to WinkPil’s spent body, kissing him softly but pushing the dildo back into WinkPil’s oversensitive hole. when WinkPil whines that _it’s too much, please, i can’t,_ sungjin comes, making a mental note to tip his favorite camboy 200,000 won later.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. high school!AU - fumbling sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fumbling, innocent sex at its finest.  
> continuation to [4](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com/post/161950407174/but-imagine-a-sungpil-high-school-au-where-sungjin)  
> and  
> [10](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com/post/164578918729/can-you-write-a-sungpil-highschool-au-where)  
>   
>   
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

instead of watching porn featuring asian actors and actresses, wonpil prefers not to watch porn at all. at least professional porn with different camera angles and loud, exaggerated moans, that is. calling he has a trauma might be reaching, _but_ when he first watched porn that he got from a classmate back in middle school, he swore the actress was his eight grade math teacher’s doppelganger. so, no thanks. he prefers homemade porn videos that he can find on an american site called tumblr, blonde girls and brunette boys or sometimes two brunette girls, wonpil is not that picky.

wonpil likes to think that he’s got low sex drive for a hormonal teenager on his senior year of high school, making him eighteen, not forgetting the fact that he’s in a relationship with a handsome, another eighteen-year-old, class president sungjin, someone whose hugs and kisses are the sweetest, never demanding at all.

it’s been four months.

today, it’s going to change.

 

 

 

gym class is on tuesday. the weather is too cold to go exercising outside, so the boys are using half of the indoor basketball court and the girls get the other side. they’re taking turns to play 3-on-3 games, and wonpil is in the same team with sungjin.

wonpil likes to think smugly in the privacy of his head about _heh, look at that! look at my boyfriend go! even when he’s sweating he’s the most handsome boy i’ve ever seen!_ because it’s the truth and sungjin is much, much more than that. ask jihyo, the most popular girl in their school, also sungjin’s ex-girlfriend, because surely she _understands_.

the game ends with their team beating jaehyung’s, and wonpil instantly orbits to sungjin’s side to have a high five, who’s hugging junghwan because he scored the last 9 points for their team, only to physically halt his steps when he catches a whiff of… something so good, so distinctively familiar because it’s the smell of _sweat_ , wonpil knows it’s just sweat, yet.

with a growing horror, wonpil finds his heart beating way too fast and _giddy_ , and something alarming is happening down there in a quick flash of arousal as sungjin lifts his head and meets his eyes, reaching an arm out oh so easily, they’re just inches apart, but wonpil has to quicken his pace to walk pass his confused boyfriend and mutter an excuse to lee-sonsaengnim that he’s not feeling well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

on thursday, sungjin pulls him back into their cram school's class as soon as everyone is gone. his big, big hand is gentle on wonpil’s wrist, circling the thin bone, squeezing it when it’s clear that wonpil is not going to meet his eyes after two full days ignoring his kakaotalk messages and phone calls.

it’s late. wonpil is hungry and tired. his face is getting hotter.

“did i do something?” sungjin asks without any preamble, his gentle voice is unfair, wonpil thinks, if compared to the embarrassment he’s having right now. his knees feel weak. sungjin smells so, so _good_.

“n-no,” wonpil pouts, giving his wrist a tug but to no avail. “um, can you let me go?”

“no way until you tell me what i did wrong.” sungjin growls, and he’s blocking the light and the door with his wider body, and wonpil bites his bottom lip. they’re too close. the growling was totally unnecessary.

_calm down, wonpillie, you’re not a pervert!_

“can you—can you at least back off a little?” he whispers, and maybe it’s the pleading tone or wonpil pathetically curling in on himself, because sungjin does just that, easily, apologizing, stroking wonpil’s cheek with his gentle knuckles, and somehow when the same hand is swinging mid-air to get back to sungjin’s side, an irrational fear is coursing through wonpil’s brain; _WHAT IF SUNGJIN IS BREAKING UP WITH ME?_ —resulting in himself throwing his whole weight to hug his unassuming boyfriend.

thankfully, sungjin has a sturdy build because he’s holding wonpil tight, easily, murmuring gently _i’m not breaking up with you, what the heck, i like you too much._

“promise?”

“of course!”

“even if i’m a pervert?”

sungjin has to pause. wonpil refuses to budge when sungjin pushes his narrow shoulders so he can take a good look at him, tightening his arms around sungjin’s very own broader shoulders, and sungjin pokes his side, gently, asking him to explain.

wonpil is whispering the reason why because they’re still in public and someone might interrupt. sungjin listens, his regular breathing and the warmth emanating from his broad chest is lulling wonpil to blabber more about how he’s been touching himself, coming, easily, _just imagining you on top of me, sungjin-ah, i’m sorry but i like the smell of your sweat too much._

“ah,” sungjin clears his throat, body going slack. “well.”

“you promised you’ll still like me even if i’m a pervert!” wonpil wails, whining because his voice was too loud, and that he knows he’s going to have a semi soon. sungjin smells like green tea, clean and simple, and it’s good too.

“i will.” sungjin pinches the elastic skin of wonpil’s jaw, effectively making wonpil pulling back, and kisses wonpil’s opened lips with a loud _mmuach_. “you should have told me,” he says, grinning handsomely, and wonpil blushes.

sungjin, as he had promised when they first started dating, walks him back home. wonpil didn’t want to hold hands today, too nervous, and sungjin indulged him when he said he didn’t want to walk side by side either. wonpil turns as they arrive at the front gate of his house, finding sungjin with his big hands in the front pockets of his wrinkled, dark grey slacks, bundled in a simple black coat and the thick, monochromatic scarf wonpil got him for his birthday from H&M.

his boyfriend is so handsome. and understanding. look at him just standing there in the cold!

wonpil sniffs.

sungjin laughs.

“what is it this time?”

“ugh, it’s just that you’re sooooooo handsome, okay?

“says the ulzzang.”

“ugh!” wonpil stomps, scrunching his nose. sungjin laughs again, and wonpil pounces on him again.

“if you keep doing this, i’m never letting go.” sungjin says with a teasing tone, stroking the back of wonpil’s head, gently, and if wonpil thought that telling sungjin the truth would ease his libido, he’s wrong. more than anything, he kinda wants to bite any part of his boyfriend now, right here in front of his house, neighborhood cctv be damned.

 

 

* * *

 

 

sungjin’s room is neat.

it’s got pretty much the essential stuffs any eighteen-year-old boy’s room should; a bouncy bed with plain white sheet and sky blue comforter, two book shelves, a desk with a desktop, a headphone, a tall wardrobe, and one rugged looking teddy bear that’s been with sungjin’s since he was a baby.

but the most important thing is, sungjin’s room smells like green tea.

and that they’re alone, because sungjin’s parents are visiting a relative in busan and sungjin’s noona is on a date with her boyfriend.

today is saturday.

they’re going to try something new.

“tell me if you hate it, yeah?” sungjin says, dressed in oversized black t-shirt and cotton shorts, one calf is the size of two of wonpil’s skinny arms.

wonpil nods, too nervous to answer, but quick enough to climb sungjin’s lap, pressing their lower bodies together while kissing his boyfriend sloppily. they had froot loops and shared apple slices with peanut butter for snacks, washing them down with bitter almond milk, and so they both taste like those; sweet, with a hint of nutty flavor, and wonpil is not complaining.

sungjin’s big, big hands are hot and gentle on wonpil’s spine, waist, stomach, and when they reach wonpil’s chest, wonpil’s whole body jerks, and his breath hitches in surprise.

sungjin licks the skin on the column of wonpil’s long neck, and wonpil grabs sungjin’s hair, also in surprise.

their half-hard cocks are throbbing.

wonpil blushes, but he spreads his knees wider on the either side of sungjin’s waist and gives a tentative thrust of his hips. they both moan and sungjin is tightening his hold on wonpil’s ass, driving him closer once again.

“is it weird?” sungjin asks, voice rumbling oh so low it sends a shiver through wonpil’s _everything_.

wonpil shakes his head.

“should we lie down?” sungjin puts one palm on wonpil’s crotch and wonpil chokes back a moan, letting sungjin to maneuver their position. the bed is soft, and sungjin’s pillow is fluffy. they’re horizontal now, with sungjin on top of him, much like wonpil had in his wild imagination; the sharper glint in sungjin’s pretty, pretty eyes, the lone bead of sweat threatening to drip from the tip of sungjin’s big, big nose, the color red high on his cheekbones, and the familiar smell that started it all.

wonpil pulls sungjin to kiss him, hard, his legs clad in a pair of skintight jeans are bringing sungjin’s weight down completely to him, their cocks are rubbing against each other in a frantic, uncoordinated friction.

this is new. this is _good_.

wonpil has his eyes closed. he feels sungjin unzipping his jeans, and gasps when sungjin gets a hand on his cock, dry, hot, new, bigger than his. sungjin clears his throat, one knee pressing against wonpil’s crotch as a leverage to pull wonpil’s jeans and boxer briefs down to his bony thighs. wonpil whines, suddenly feeling shy, but then he feels the soft skin of sungjin’s thighs touching his, and the first slide of their bare cocks is making him opening his eyes, staring straight to sungjin smirking at him, cocking one eyebrow at him, before sungjin spits to his left palm, takes their hard cocks in that sticky palm, and begins stroking.

wonpil is letting out embarrassing sounds that’s quite similar to those homemade porn videos he watches on tumblr, realizing the size-difference between his and sungjin’s cock is, of course, unfair, and how the tensed muscles on sungjin’s flat stomach are turning him on alongside the short grunts coming from him.

when sungjin rubs a firm thumb to his cockhead, wonpil yells out a curse that prompts his boyfriend to laugh, because that’s a first, and wonpil giggles, sniffs, blurts out _nngh feels so good_ that _gets_ sungjin _going_.

“fuck.” sungjin curses under his breath, stuttering, and then he’s grasping the back of wonpil’s sweaty knees, lifts his legs up only to close them tight, and in one sweeping motion he’s got his hardhardhard cock slotted in between wonpil’s upper thighs, close to wonpil’s hardhardhard cock, and wonpil can’t help but to watch how handsome sungjin looks pseudo-fucking* him like this.

wonpil’s balls are tightening. he’s close. sungjin is already spurting a good amount of precome, the milky white substance is coating wonpil’s cock and slicking his closed thighs.

sungjin curses again, throwing his head back as he reaches a quiet orgasm, his cock getting bigger if that’s even possible as ropes after ropes of his come are coming out of his cut head, and wonpil scoops some using his right hand to lubricate his cock, stroking it in rhythm with sungjin’s lazy thrusts.

he comes with a whine, because sungjin is taking off his skintight jeans completely to spread his legs and rubbing his softening cock to the rim of wonpil’s ass, up to wonpil’s balls, and repeat, smearing bits of his come everywhere, as if marking him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  * because innocent kiddos dun know about intercrural /runs/  
> 


	15. chat fic: wonpil is a sad gay and sungjin-sunbae is so hot (feat. JJP)

 

2018-09-17

 

17:09

Peachnyoung: Can you not being so obvious for once

 

17:10

PiriMiri: im sitting next to u??

 

17:11

Peachnyoung: We’re in the library n ur drooling

PiriMiri: right

 

17:12

PiriMiri: TT

PiriMiri: am i THAT obvious?

 

17:13

Peachnyoung: Yea

 

17:14

PiriMiri: is falling in lov a crime?

Peachnyoung sent you a sticker

PiriMiri: i cant help it hes so hot!!

 

17:16

Peachnyoung: Do something ballsy then

 

17:17

PiriMiri: says someone whos got balls on a regular basis!

PiriMiri: and its sungjin sunbaes bff balls nonetheless!

PiriMiri: lifes unfair

 

17:18

Peachnyoung: God punctuate properly will you?

Peachnyoung: Srsly do u want me to ask Jaebum-hyung to introduce him to u?

 

17:20

PiriMiri: r u nutz??

  

* * *

 

2018-09-17

 

16:50

Park Sungjin: What’s with your boyfriend’s friend

Park Sungjin: Did he know he’s being obvious?

 

16:51

Def JB: hey hyung wht?

Def JB: who?

 

16:52

Park Sungjin: I’m at the library, your boyfriend n his friend is sitting like three tables away

Park Sungjin: The friend has been staring at me

 

16:53

Def JB: jinyoungie?

 

16:54

Park Sungjin: It’s his friend who’s staring

Park Sungjin: Small, good looking, dressed like he’s going to church

 

16:56

Def JB: ah wonpil

Def JB: he has a crush on u hyung lol

 

17:01

Park Sungjin: Wait what?

 

17:02

Def JB: at least that’s what jinyoung told me

Def JB: oh shit im not supposed to tell u tho

Def JB: whoops?

 

17:03

Park Sungjin sent you a sticker

  

* * *

  

2018-09-17

 

18:00

Def JB: i might fuck up

Def JB: i told sungjin-hyung wonpil has a crush on him

 

18:01

Peachnyoung: So that was you

 

18:02

Def JB: :(

Def JB: talk to me

 

18:03

Peachnyoung: Wonpil almost got us banned from the library bc he squealed so loud when Sungjin-sunbae approached

 

18:04

Def JB: wow

Peachnyoung: Wonpil is right. Sungjin-sunbae is really hot

Peachnyoung: [He pulls off the center parted hair really well](https://www.vlive.tv/video/66347?channelCode=F4F147)

 

18:05

Def JB: :(

Def JB: do u want me to grow my hair?

 

18:17

Def JB: jinyoungie :(

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh RIP to short-lived sungjin's long hair. he was so hot in the V live and the lieV one jfc wonpil never stood a chance.
> 
> * tell me what other sungpil fic should i write next.


End file.
